


The belt

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, Hutch. What's that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The belt

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #21 'belt'

**The belt**

by Belladonna

 

"Hey, Hutch. What's that?"

-"A belt, what's it look like, Starsk?"

"I can see that. But you're usually not wearing one and I don't think I've ever seen you wear _this one_ before."

-"Oh, I have. You just haven't seen me doing it I guess. I usually keep it in my closet at home, get it out once a year."

"Is that why you're wearing it today?"

-"Yes. I'm wearing it as a reminder of my brother, it was his."

"But you don't have a brother, Hutch. Or at least you've never mentioned having one before."

-"I've _had_ a brother."


End file.
